


The Prodigal Knight

by Korsriddare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korsriddare/pseuds/Korsriddare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Seth's first jousting tournament, and he was not quite prepared for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on ff.net.

Seth shifted uncomfortably on his saddle, his steed pawing the ground impatiently. He tried not to dwell too much on the full plate grinding painfully against his tender regions, and instead looked across the jousting field.

The gleaming armors and the wavering banners of the various nobles and their knights certainly looked impressive, and he could only hope that his own armor was comparable - he did spend the night polishing and oiling it. He absently stroked the warhorse's neck with one gauntleted hand, shifting his right arm slightly. He was still not used to the weight of the plate armor, and having the need to joust with it made the task a little more nerve-jittery than he had hoped for.

He blinked when King Fado gestured faintly for him to come over. Seth patted the horse's side gently as he rode over to where the royal stands was, noting that Prince Ephraim and Prince Innes appeared to be arguing... again. He lifted his visor, bowing his head politely at the King, "Your Majesty?"

The king smiled faintly, "My daughter, she has something for you."

The young princess walked over, her chin lifted slightly in an attempt to look regal, and swiftly tied a handkerchief to the base of his jousting lance. For a moment, Seth wondered if her proficiency at handkerchief tying was due to practice, before he quickly quenched that line of thought just as she spoke.

"I order you to win this tournament, Sir Seth. To win this tournament, hear me?"

He did not trust himself to speak as he bowed, lowering his visor once more.

It would be the first of many orders he successfully obeyed.


End file.
